


Sorcerer’s Law

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [6]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foot Massage, M/M, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Throne Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland takes care of Cedric
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 12





	Sorcerer’s Law

Cedric had been gone for several days and was expected to finally return that afternoon. The royal sorcerer had gone to Hexley Hall for a conference being held. It was a mixture of various magic users, from witches to sorcerers and anyone between. It was meant to make up for the first conference that had ended in the Order of the Wand.

Roland smiled when he saw the chariot carrying Cedric make its landing. The king walked out to greet his sorcerer, opening his arms to him. “Cedric! You’re finally back!” he said. His smile fell when he saw the expression on Cedric’s face. “Cedric?”

He looked absolutely miserable. There were dark rings under his eyes and his clothes under his robe looked wrinkled. His eyes were focused intently on the ground. Wordlessly he cast a spell to pick up the luggage he had brought with him and he walked past Roland without a word.

King Roland could only watch as Cedric headed to his tower. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning to himself. Something must have happened that upset Cedric. There was no reason for him to come back like this. He decided to give the other space for an hour before going to try and speak with him again.

***

“Go away,” Cedric said as soon as he heard a knock on his door. His things were finally put away and the sorcerer lay on his bed, a pillow held firmly over his head. He growled when the knocking continued. “Go. Away!”

There was a moment of silence and then his bedroom door opened. “Cedric,” Roland said as he stepped inside. He sighed when he saw how the other lay, shaking his head. He walked over and sat on the side of his bed, waiting.

“I don’t know why you keep me…” Cedric mumbled under his pillow a few minutes later. “No one knows why you keep me. There are far better sorcerers! I’m a waste of a tower and magical workshop!”

“But none of them are you, Cedric. You’re part of the kingdom just as much as anyone else. You belong here. The tower and workshop belong to you.”

“You should have picked my sister.”

“Cordelia is far too gripped with wanderlust to be a royal sorcerer. She’d be gone more often than here at the castle.” Roland turned to look down at his friend. He reached out, gently pulling the pillow off of his head. Cedric gave the pillow up without a fight, rolling over onto his back to look up at his king.

“I’m useless.”

“You’re not useless.”

“You used to think I was.”

“And I was wrong,” Roland said. “I should have never abandoned you when we were younger. It was wrong. There is not a day I don’t regret how I allowed you to be treated.”

Cedric blinked as Roland placed a box beside him. He hadn’t even noticed that the man was holding anything. “What is this?”

“I thought perhaps you could relieve some stress tonight,” Roland explained as Cedric sat up and opened the box. Inside lay a slender crown of silver, purple gems sparkling all around it. A single black gem was set in the center of it, surrounded by smaller green gems.

The sorcerer blushed and looked at Roland. “Do you mean it?” he asked.

Roland smiled, nodding his head. “Shall I be waiting for you tonight?”

He nodded, looking at the crown in his hands. “Okay,” he said. Roland pressed a kiss to his forehead and he blushed, unable to help the smile that came to his face.

***

Cedric stared at the staircase that would lead to the large empty space underneath his workshop. He held the crown in his hand, turning it around in his fingers. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he started to head down.

As promised, Roland was waiting for Cedric when he reached the bottom of the stairs. The king had dressed in looser clothing, a white shirt and a pair of tan pants instead of his usual uniform. He stood beside the chair they always used down in this area, having placed it in the center of the pillars.

“Are you sure?” Cedric asked once he stood in front of the other.

“Cedric, I know what must have happened. I want to take care of you the way you take care of me,” Roland said with a smile.

The sorcerer nodded, holding the crown between both of his hands. He offered Roland a shy smile and then slipped the crown onto his own head. He adjusted it just so, his bangs hanging from the top of it. It had been made for him. 

He drew his wand from his sleeve and turned the chair into a throne of deep purple material and white wood, carved with intricate runes. Once his throne was made, Cedric turned his attention to Roland. He took hold of his chin, frowning at the other. “Why is your head higher than mine?” he demanded.

Immediately Roland bowed his head, holding himself lower than Cedric. “Forgive me, sire. I wasn’t thinking. I…” His head snapped to the side as Cedric slapped him, more sound than impact as there was only the faintest of red marks left behind.

“Get on your knees,” he commanded. “Do not even think of getting up unless I tell you to.” The larger man fell to his knees before him, bowing his head in submission. “ _ That  _ is where scum like you belong.” He looked down at him for a moment before he sat on his throne, leaning back with a sigh. “I’m surrounded by idiots,” he murmured.

Cedric snapped his fingers and Roland moved at once to obey. He crawled on his hands and knees, kneeling in front of the seated sorcerer. “My king is the wisest man alive,” he breathed. He glanced up and saw a blush slowly coming to Cedric’s cheeks and he smiled. “The kingdom doesn’t deserve you ruling over us.”

“No, you don’t,” he agreed, crossing one leg over the other. “You’ve no idea how hard it is being burdened with such intelligence and magical ability. Like a falcon forced to live among chickens!”

He reached out, gently taking off one of Cedric’s shoes before taking his stocking covered foot in his hands. He started to massage the ankle with his thumbs, watching as Cedric’s eyes fluttered briefly at the touch. “You do so much for us, sire. You deserve only the finest of everything.”

Cedric closed his eyes as Roland massaged his foot and leg. “At least you’re good at something,” he said.

“Yes, Sire.”

“Because thinking certainly isn’t something you can do,” he sneered.

Roland shook his head, “I am nothing compared to you, majesty.”

“I doubt I shall ever meet a dumber man than you. How you manage to remember anything is a miracle. I think a few of the rocks outside are smarter.”

Roland nodded, using his knuckles against the heel of Cedric’s foot. “Yes, Sire. Compared to you I am dumber than the rocks outside. You are the wisest man in all of the kingdoms. No one could ever hope to match you.”

He sucked air through gritted teeth as Roland’s knuckles dug into the bottom of his foot. They usually had some kind of pain there and Roland seemed to be the only one who knew how to get rid of the pain. “Keep doing that,” he muttered.

“I live to make my king happy,” Roland hummed. He placed Cedric’s foot onto his shoulder before he started to massage the other, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the other.

“Neptune’s nettles…” Cedric hissed. 

“You let them put too much pressure on you.” He waited until Cedric’s legs felt completely relaxed before setting them both down. He started to work his way upwards, massaging Cedric’s knees and sliding further up to his thighs. “You’re so powerful. You handle so much without complaint.”

Cedric’s arousal was slowly starting to show as Roland continued to massage his thighs with the palms of his hands. His pants tightened, his cock rubbing against the inside of his underwear. He mewled, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound.

“Being allowed to touch your glorious body is such an honor,” Roland purred. He cupped and teased Cedric’s erection over his pants, waiting until the other spread his legs further. He opened them, pulling them down far enough to expose the other’s erection and balls. “I am unworthy of seeing such a gorgeous thing.”

“Slow,” Cedric whispered. His face was red as Roland nuzzled and kissed his cock, teasing him with soft touches. “Just like that…”

“My king has such a beautiful cock,” Roland hummed. He kissed the side of the shaft, ending it with a small lick with the tip of his tongue. “I am so blessed to be able to be so close to it. I could pleasure you for hours, sire. You deserve it.”

“Put it in your mouth,” the smaller man hissed. He tilted his head back with a soft cry as Roland obeyed, taking his cock down to the base, his nose buried in Cedric’s dark pubes. The actual king was always good at doing that.

Roland held his position, waiting. He pressed his tongue against the cock’s underside brushing it against the roof of his mouth. He breathed in the smell of Cedric’s arousal and he could feel his mouth watering. He looked up at Cedric, waiting for an order.

Cedric purred, reaching down to run his fingers through Roland’s hair. “Your mouth is always so hot and welcoming. I could have you kneel there for hours just keeping it warm,” he said. He smiled wickedly at the idea. “Imagine everyone seeing you like this...keeping my dick warm like a good boy. I could be signing proclamations and making trade deals with you on my dick.”

He made a soft affirmative noise, letting his tongue tease the underside. He watched as the action made Cedric shiver and he smiled around his cock. He locked eyes with the sorcerer, waiting with his hands on his thighs.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Cedric said. “I want you to hold still and take everything I give you like the stupid tart you are. Understand?” He waited until Roland nodded before reaching down, pulling him off of his cock with a cruel yank on his hair. “Ready?”

He ran his tongue over his lips, bracing himself. He adjusted his grip on Cedric’s thighs and then nodded, opening his mouth in invitation.

Cedric fucked Roland’s mouth. He thrust deep into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making the other gag. He kept a firm hold on Roland’s hair, controlling the movement of his head. “You’re so stupid,” he hissed, curling his upper lip in disgust. “You’re only good to fuck! If not for your mouth no one would have anything to do with you! Filthy little slut…”

Roland closed his eyes as Cedric vented at him. He spat out more abuse and insults, fucking his mouth at a steady pace. He knew that the sorcerer didn’t actually mean what he was saying and was only taking out all of his anger and frustration out on him. He gagged softly, tears coming to his eyes from the force.

He pulled him off when he felt himself close to orgasm. Gritting his teeth, Cedric stroked his drool covered cock, holding Roland’s face still. When he came he came onto his face, painting it with streaks of his semen. He fell back against his throne when he was finished, struggling to catch his breath.

Both men needed several minutes to come down. Once Roland had caught his breath he looked up at Cedric, eyes half-lidded as he offered him a weak smile. “Does this please you, your majesty?” he rasped.

“Seeing you covered in my seed? Very much so,” Cedric answered. “It reminds me how low you really are.” He pushed himself off of his throne, adjusting the crown on his head just so. “Get on the throne, harlot.”

Knowing what was coming, Roland pulled down his own pants and underwear before sitting on Cedric’s throne. The sorcerer made a gesture with his wand and Roland’s hands were locked into place on top of the armrests. He spread his legs, waiting.

He straddled Roland, teasing his cock as he held himself above it. He whispered a spell and made a jar of oil appear in his hand, using it to slick up Roland’s cock. “You’re nothing but a dildo that breathes,” he panted, holding Roland’s cock still. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Roland said. He hissed as Cedric slowly sank down, impaling himself on the other. “Ah…”

The sorcerer moved carefully, wrapping his arms around Roland’s neck to brace himself. He waited until he was fully adjusted around the other before allowing himself to relax, smiling at Roland. “Your cock always feels so good,” he breathed. He kissed him, silently giving Roland permission to move.

They fucked tenderly on the throne. Cedric kissed Roland’s sore lips, mewling whenever the other thrust deep inside of him. The spell on Roland’s hands was removed and he reached up to hug onto Cedric, holding him close.

“You are my royal sorcerer,” he breathed between kisses. “Do not let anyone’s words hurt you. They don’t mean anything.”

“It still hurts,” he whispered, rolling his hips in time with Roland’s thrusts.

“I know...but I’m here,” Roland promised. He stroked Cedric’s face, smiling as he kissed him again. “I’m close,” he warned.

“Fill me,” Cedric answered. He gasped when the king obeyed, burying his face against his neck at the warm sensation. “Merlin’s mushrooms…” he sighed.

They held onto each other until they both caught their breath. Roland carefully pulled out of Cedric, holding him in his lap. The sorcerer recited another spell, cleaning the both of them of bodily fluids. He stroked his face, kissing Cedric again. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” he said, pulling the crown off of his head. “I wasn’t too cruel, was I? My words didn’t hurt you?”

Roland laughed, shaking his head. “No, you were fine,” he assured him. “Although…”

“Hm?”

Roland smiled wickedly, the ends of their noses touching. “I did rather like the image of conducting royal business with a cock warmer,” he purred.

Cedric blushed, giggling helplessly before resting his head on Roland’s shoulder. “Perhaps next time,” he said. He bit his bottom lip as more ideas suddenly came to him about such a scenario. 

Roland’s desk  _ was  _ big enough...

They kissed lazily, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Cedric soon forgot everything that had upset him and Roland was glad of that, holding the sorcerer around his middle as he fell asleep in his lap.


End file.
